The present invention relates to personal communication systems. More specifically although not exclusively, the present invention relates to personal communication systems and methods of using such systems that provide for enhanced user interfaces and/or reconfigurability.
Problems in the Art
The present invention improves upon the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,542,721 and 6,408,081, both to Peter V. Boesen, the present inventor. In addition, the present invention improves upon other personal communication systems in the art. Examples of such personal communication systems include devices which provide both PDA and voice transceiver functionality. In the past, these devices have been described as smart phones. In addition, these devices have been described as being third generation (3G) cell phones. Generally speaking, such devices provide for voice functionalities associated with cell phones as well as functions associated with PDA's or other handheld computers.
Some of these prior art devices include video cameras or other video imaging devices in order to take digital still pictures or videos. Typically these pictures or videos can then be wirelessly transmitted. The electronics and software required in such devices is generally well-known within the art and continues to improve. Nevertheless, such personal communication devices continue to have problems in their usability and user interface.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a personal communications device that is physically reconfigurable to provide different configurations to meet a user's particular preferences or better accommodate a user's specific use.
It is a still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a personal communication device that includes both voice and video functionality.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a personal communication device that is easy to dial.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a personal communication device that allows video of a user operator to be acquired in a manner conducive to teleconferencing applications.
These and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.